Rebeccas new job
by Mega Edgar
Summary: Rebecca is hired by the president when she completed her agent acadamy and is partnered with an old friend, but what happens when they go on a mission to france relating to Umbrella.. new and original characters. Updated! Leon X Rebecca
1. Enter Rebecca

A/N: hey well I haven't wrote story in about 6 years so don't go all flamer on me pls

P.S. for the people that I have reviewed my unsigned reviews are from the name Eddy

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from resident evil or anything else in this story (just the story)

Key: '' Thoughts

"" talking

**Epilogue: Rebecca's New Job**

**Tuesday**

Rebecca stood nervously at the stairway of her new job, the white house. She didn't know how she did it but she was able to complete her special agent training as one of the highest ranking agents. She was also nervous because she was hired by the president of the United States on her first week of graduation.

'Well better get this over with' Though Rebecca while she started walking to the main entrance where a guard was waiting for her.

"Hello I am agent Rebecca Chambers" Rebecca was talking nervously not knowing what to say.

"Ah yes, our newest recruit. I have special orders to escort you to the president" said the guard with no emotion in his voice while opening the door

'Holy crap, this place is HUGE compared to where I've been' though Rebecca while the guard was taking her to the president.

They passed many, MANY hallways and it just seemed too much for her since she was practically lost

After about what seemed hours Rebecca and the guard stopped in front of a pair of double doors with beautiful golden designs imprinted on it.

'Wonder if Leon's here?' she asked herself

The guard looked at her "Ready to go in?" he asked noticing a hint of nervousness in her eyes

'Man, she makes me remember my first day' he thought to himself while resisting a light chuckle 'can't help feeling sorry for her'

Rebecca just nodded, the guard opened to door and she could see how even more beautiful it was inside, there where a lot of priceless portraits of some French painter, She noticed one painting from Renoir (Ren-Wha) in particular hanging on the wall and some old antiques scattered around the room.

'So this is what my taxes pay for' Rebecca though trying to ease her nervousness with her own joke

The president was sitting in his table at the far end of the room in front of a glass wall starring at some papers scattered trough his desk.

"Umm… Hello?" said Rebecca

"Oh… Hello, you must be agent Rebecca Chambers" said the president while he was studying HER.

'Shit, I got hired by a perverted president!' though Rebecca in disgust while nodding

"I bet your wondering why I hired you so fast am I right?"

Rebecca just nodded wondering why he asked

"Well apparently I saw you where a medic while you were in the raccoon city S.T.A.R.S., and well one of our best agents always seems to get hurt in a way during his missions so I decided to make you his partner"

'Well beats solo missions' she thought

"You said there was something about my living conditions?" asked Rebecca

"Ah yes, well I'm going to need you to move into the white house by Saturday night" he said pausing for a moment. "Apparently some of our agents just cant get here on time and since this place has a lot of empty rooms, well you get the idea"

"You will be stationed in room 321 next to your partner's room"

'Great, I have to get a semi truck now' Rebecca told herself

"Umm… Who exactly is my partner sir?" she asked

"Well he should have been here about 10 minutes ago"

Suddenly the presidents Radio Desk let out a small buzz

"Sir, The agent is here, Should I let him in?" a voice said coming form the radio

"Yes, let him pass" said the president while rubbing his forehead

When the door opened the agent came in and acted VERY professional and cool

"Well about time agent, ah and Miss Chambers this is you partner"

Rebecca just watched in awe as she looked at the agent with a little shock in her face

The agent looked at the girl in amusement "Rebecca?"

A/U: Who is Rebecca's new partner?

How does he recognize her?

Find out in the next chapter,

P.S. So how did I do? Any mistakes or anything I missed in particular? And how did you like it? Please review and leave any comments, questions, or concerns and ill be happy to answer them in the next chapter.

PS2- hey guys thanks for the feedback I kind of just wanted to fix some of the things to make it more readable 'lol' anyways thanks for reviewing ill try to have the next chappie done by Sunday (3 days) since I'm busy with school

PS3- hey thanks again for the feed backs and well I hope chapter 1 doesn't have ay more mistakes lol " portraits are paintings" ill never forget that 1..lol.. Anyway im going to upload chapter 2 tomorrow so I hope your looking forward to it… who do YOU think is going to be Rebecca's partner huh?


	2. Enter Leon

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! And guess what I brought with me? Chapter 2! Now id like to thanks everyone who reviewed and told me about my mistakes…lol... I still find them funny. Anyways on with the show

Disclaimer: I don't own any resident evil or anything else in the story (just the story)

Key: on first page

_**Chapter 2: Enter Leon**_

**Tuesday**

The agent looked at the girl in amusement "Rebecca?"

'Oh my god… is it really him?' Rebecca asked herself while a smile was forming

"Leon, is that you?" she asked while observing his new look

Leon's red hair where gone, replaced by a silver looking color and his blue eyes seemed to turn grey while in his right check there was a small scar

The agent only smiled and nodded at her

'She looks so mature now, but she's still as cute as she was 6 years ago'

Before she could say anything the president just interrupted them

"Umm… Mister Kennedy about time you joined us" he said in a cold voice

"Sorry sir, I had a little problem while I was on my way here" said Leon remembering what happened 20 minutes ago…

_**Flashback**_

_Leon was walking carelessly down the hall to go to the president's office _

'_Man, what a day! First the president hired me a partner without even asking me, and now he wants me to meet my partner at 10:30am' Leon hated the idea he had a partner but in a way it calmed his mind a little, PLUS the president knew Leon was never an early bird, so he made more meeting in the morning. _

_He turned the hall only to see Ashley Graham walking towards him_

"_Hey Leon!"_

'_Crap' thought Leon as he put on a fake smile_

"_Hey Ashley"_

"_Leon can you please come to my room for a second? It will only take a while"_

'_By the end of the summer Leon WILL be my boyfriend' thought Ashley giving herself a smile_

'_Crap, her room! This is the second time this week!' he was about to speak but Ashley grabbed his arm and pulled him to her room_

"_Ashley, I was going to say that ill come later, I have an important meeting at 10:30"_

_He looked at the clock "10:27" 'CRAP I'm going to be late! ... Again'_

"_Don't worry this isn't going to take along time" she told him_

"_Now sit" she commanded, but Leon just stood there_

"_Look Ashley I have to go, but ill be back later" he told her talking fast_

"_Sit down now or I WILL tell my father that you yelled at me!"_

'_Shit, this is going to be hell' he though sitting down_

_If there was one thing Leon didn't like it was the president mad at him… last time Ashley made a lie about him the president nearly went mad! He had threatened that if he didn't help Ashley with her homework that he would demote him to a secretary!_

_And to Leon secretary was BAD, all they did was answer phone calls, write important dates, and sit down all day._

"_Now, I want you to tell me if these clothes look good on me" she told him, holding a pair of white clothes (like the ones from RE: 4)_

'_Oh hell no, she did not just stop me to show me how she looks with her tight clothes!' _

"_Look Ashley I honestly have to go but I will be back after the meeting, alright!"_

_Ashley didn't say anything because by the time he said his last word he was out of the door._

_She looked at her clock "10:39" then she couldn't hide an evil smile at her accomplishment._

'_At least it went better than last time' she thought_

_Leon stared at his watch "10:41" 'Aww, dam! The president is really going to kill me this time' he thought turning the last corner to the presidential room_

_The guard looked at Leon while he was running towards him_

'_Late again… man this day is just something else I tell you' thinking to himself_

"_Open the door Mike" Leon said to him_

"_Sure Leon I just have to radio the president asking if it's alright" Mike said to him_

_Mike walked to the small radio that was installed next to the door he pressed the button and a short buzz was heard "Sir, The agent is here, Should I let him in?" he asked_

"_Yes, let him pass" the president responded_

"_Alright Leon your good to go" he told him "Oh, and good luck!" _

"_Thanks"_

"_Sure, it's my job" Mike told him_

'_Man this is so going to suck' though Leon as he opened the doors_

_**End of flashback**_

"Leon? Are you alright?" asked a worried Rebecca

"Oh, yeah I'm alright" Leon responded her

The president cleared his throat loud enough so the agents would hear him

"As I was saying you will need to move next to Mr. Kennedy's room, and maybe you might want to help him NOT be late anymore"

"Now, you are free to go" the president told them

"So how have you been Leon" asked Rebecca while they where heading outside the presidential room

"I'm doing well" He told her "How have you been"

"I've been well, a little of this a little of that" she told him

"Hey maybe you want to go to breakfast? It's only 10:50." He asked her

"Yeah sure, but first I have to take care of something… and you're going to come with me" she told him

"Umm… Alright I guess"

Rebecca started to walk to her car in the parking lot 'Oh, he's NEVER going to forget this'

She stopped in front of her car and waited for Leon to catch up...

He stopped right in front of her with a worried expression

Before he could react he saw Rebecca's hand inches away form his face until they collided

**Outside the white house main doors**

A loud smacking could be heard from the parking lot

Mike stood and watched what Rebecca had just done to poor Leon

'Ouch! That had to hurt' he though resisting the urge to fall to the ground and start laughing madly 'Glad I'm not him, his life is all messed up'

**Back to Leon and Rebecca**

"What was that for!" said a nearly pissed off Leon while holding his cheek which was really red and almost swollen by the force Rebecca used

"Don't you remember?" she retorted "4 years ago you told me that you where going to come and pick me up to go to our High School Reunion! Thanks to you I missed the reunion because I didn't want to go late and you never called for the last 4 years!" She yelled at Leon

'Jesus! This is NOT my day' Thought Leon 'I hate my life, first Raccoon, then Ashley, and now Rebecca, I must be the luckiest man alive' he though sarcastically

"Look I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I had to do something important" he told her in a soft voice

"So important you couldn't even call to tell me?" She retorted

'Uh, like duh' Though Leon

"Look lets go have some breakfast, ill explain everything that happened there" he told her

"Hmp! Fine lets go but you better tell me EVERYTHING or I wont forgive you" she told him

"Yes, ill tell you everything" he told her

"Promise?" she asked him

"I promise"

"Pinky swear?" she asked him while she showed him her pinky

Leon didn't say anything he only grabbed Rebecca's pinky with his pinky

A/N: GOD I hate writing Pinky!

"Good now lets get to the Restaurant" she told him while turning the alarm off her car

Leon nodded and walked to the passenger's seat

Rebecca was already in the car putting her stuff away while turning the motor on

'This is going to take a while' Leon thought to himself while he got into the car

'But first which restaurant should we go to?'

A/N: What is Leon going to tell Rebecca?

And MOST importantly where are they going to eat?

Find out next chapter

Hey guys it's me again, I hope you enjoyed my story because honestly sitting on a chair for 5 hours while writing is a pain in the ass! Literally it really is! Anyways again if you see any mistakes or anything wrong with the story or even if you need a bit more detail in the story tell me in a review and ill try to fix it as soon as I can as for now! Farewell because I am sooo going to eat… well maybe in about 30 mins or so… ok so until Next chappie

A/N2: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Now I did some touch up's plus I corrected some mistakes I found… now honestly u guys really want Leon to go to Hooters? Lol

I need some place where they have good breakfast… And a lot of old people P

Now please review! Next chapter will be on Thursday which is 3 more days


	3. Leon's Explanation Part 1

**Chapter 3 part 1: Leon's explanation**

Oh yeah I forgot about the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own any resident evil characters or story based things and if I missed anything… then tell me I guess p (yeah…lol)

A_t Jack's Diner_

Leon and Rebecca walked into Jack's Diner quietly, not saying a word except what needed

To be said, Leon walked ahead of Rebecca heading for the Diners stands

"So… Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Rebecca curiously while breaking the silence and sitting down next to Leon

"Only if you pay for breakfast" replied Leon jokingly while another long silence started

The waitress watched them sit down in her area and started walking over to what she though was a couple

"Hi, my name is Cindy and ill be your waitress for today" She had blond hair tied up in a bundle on the back of her head, she was about 5'6 ft. in height

'She looks so familiar' though Leon trying to remember where he saw her

"Umm… would you like anything to drink?"

Leon was the first to reply "can I get some coffee please?" rubbing his forehead a bit

"Sure, what about you miss?" said Cindy 'He sure is cute… Wait, don't I know him?'

"Can I get some coffee and some orange juice?" replied Rebecca while tucking in a piece of her hair that blew in her face behind her ear

"Okay, ill be right back with your drinks" she replied and started to walk off

"So… what are you going to order?" Leon asked Rebecca

"French Toast, how about you?" she said asking him at the same time

"Same"

Meanwhile Cindy was walking over to them holding their drinks

"Here you go, are ready to order?" she asked pulling out a little black book with a pen attached to the side

"Yeah, two orders of French toast please" said Leon

'Dam this guys knows how to eat, if I was going out with him id be broke the first day' thought Cindy jokingly "How about you miss"

But Leon was the first to reply "oh that was for both of us" feeling a bit embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head with his right arm and trying to hold off a laugh at the same time

"Oh sorry about that, how would you like the eggs?" feeling dumb for thinking that they where both for him

This time Rebecca was the first to speak "scrambled please"

"Okay, how about you sir?"

"Scrambled" replied Leon

"Okay, ill be back later with your food" said Cindy while walking away and giving the order to the chef

Leon noticed that Cindy was swinging her hips an awful lot

'To bad I got Rebecca on my ass again' he sighted thinking how long the day will be

"So… can you tell what happened now? The wait is killing me" Rebecca asked him letting an expression of excitement and curiosity out at the same time

"Yeah, I might as well get this over with" said Leon sighting and preparing to tell her his story in the most understandable way 'This is going to take a while'

_Meanwhile in the presidents office_

"Finally done" said the president with tiredness coming from his voice

'Time for a little break with the wife' though the president, laughing at his own joke

When out of the blue the phone rang

The president walked over the phone and picked it up wondering 'Weird, normally the call is answered by my secretary'

"Hello Mister President" said a low deep voice

"Who is this?" he asked curiously

"Let's just say I'm an old, old friend" replied the voice in a slow steady way

'An old friend? No it can't be' he though in disbelief

"Anyway back to business, there has been a problem in France and I want you to send Kennedy and Chambers to clean up the mess" He continued, showing no emotion in his voice

"And why should I help you?" the president asked

"Because if you don't, lets just say your daughter wont be daddy's little girl anymore" replied the mysterious voice while laughing a little

"Don't you ever make threats to me!" retorted the president slamming his fist on his desk, his anger building up

"I think I just did… anyway like I said I want you to send Mister Kennedy and Miss Chambers"

The president was about to hang up but the last words he heard stopped him

"You have Three days… if they are not in France by then, your daughter won't be the only one missing and I can promise you that, remember you still owe Umbrella" and the phone clicked off

"Oh my god…" he said out loud listening to the buss the telephone was giving

"I'm so sorry you two" he said as if they were there shaking his head in disbelief

'I still can't believe it… I thought umbrella had been destroyed' he though, when he couldn't resist to say something out loud

"Trent…was that really you?" asking no one in particular

"Was that really Trent?"

And "Is umbrella really back?"

A/N: hey guys, how long has it been? A month? Hahaha yeah lol.

Anyway sorry for the long wait I kind of had some trouble with

School and also with finals and all but im back... oh yeah like I said before this is the last chapter that im going to write until June 20th (schools out baby! to bad I have to go to summer school ( ) anyway im going to try saying shout outs so here goes!

Cyram - Well thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue your story because I love it! Anyways this story can't wait for you to read it P

Shinobufan175 – thanks for your review… and don't forget, don't drink and drive! Lol I appreciate your reviews but the hooters lol I couldn't stop laughing for about 5 minutes. Do they even serve breakfast? As for Ashley… life is harsh man

Ska-chan – well again thanks for the review, yes I was originally planning on IHOP but then I played RE: outbreak and I though if Jack's is a bar, why not a diner? As for the pair… lets just say I got the idea because both them where on the outbreak, and they also kicked ass, plus she's too cute to be with Billy p. besides who doesn't like a cute couple?

Ezequielhl – again thanks for the review, yeah for now im just trying to start it off with a bit of humor and a sort of how yah been for the last 6 years thing. But the action adventure part will start around chapter 5 or so. Anyway about the format yeah it is the same format but I choose it because it's not too hard to read… because when on paragraph I lose my spot almost too frequently and well I wanted to make it easy to read

Pimpleless – Hey thanks for the review I owe you one man, but you should have told me what I did wrong... but then again I am special ED no?

Duckalot – lol not yet anyway but im planning on getting revolution, then ps3

A friend- wonder who this can be from? Anyway thanks for the review and all

Mario – dude thanks for reviewing and im sorry about runescape I decided to quit after I got hacked for about the 10th time

Prudh- thanks for allowing me to post this on the forums and all I owe you big time

Cynthia – hey I hope you like it more because this is a real time killer and I need that time to play KO (knights online, for those who don't know)

Tom – thanks a lot even though I haven't really talked with you much

Well that's all the shout outs… now its time to play KO! See yah guys in the summer and be prepared for the every 2 day update coming in June… I might even think about posting 3 chapters the first day… anyhow please review the story… hell ill even make a deal if I get more than 40 reviews ill write the part 2 before June 20th

Thanks a bunch guys and good luck


	4. Authors Note and Shout Outs 1

Authors Notes and Shout Outs!

Hey guys it's me again… I just though about explaining a few things which people keep asking me so here goes!

Too Cliche For My Own Good - I'm thankful that you like my story… and well yeah lol 40 reviews is a little too much so I guess ill lower it to 25 reviews…. Hopefully it will get that many p

ShinobuFan175 - Hey thanks for review again and well I am planning on splitting the format like paragraph form when they are not talking and making it with more detail and when they talk I go back to the format I'm using right now… what do you think?

Linnafan – well thanks for the review… its always nice to have new people read this… yeah anyways about Rebecca and Leon meeting I will try to explain how they met in the next chapter… but basically its going to be sort of like a school thingy if you know what I mean

Okay So like I said I'm planning on changing the format (read Shinobufan175) and I am also changing the review number form 40 to 25 since someone was actually curious enough to try it P also if any of you would like to send some ideas id gladly take a look at them in the reviews… well I guess this is pretty much what I wanted to say give me a heads up on what you think about the format and all that

Until next time guys and girls I'm out

Oh yeah 1 more thing what do you guys think the rating of this should be? Either Teen or Mature ? I don't want this story to get deleted because of that mistake


	5. Leon's Explanation Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil; it belongs to their owners...

Leon's Explanation Part 2  


_Jack's Diner_

Leon was rubbing his forehead trying to remember what had happened that night a couple of years ago. 'How should I tell her?' He could see Rebecca looking at him, her eyes asking him when he was going to start. 'Well here goes nothing'

"Okay, I'm going to try to make this fast okay?" He told Rebecca, all he saw her do was nod her head in an understanding matter. "Good, let's begin"

'_Finally!'_ Though Rebecca

"Alright well you see that night I had **_MENT _**to call you but I didn't have time…" Leon paused a bit trying his best to look away from her as he speaked "But what happened is my grandmother was put in the hospital back in New York. She had been infected with some sort of disease." Leon could remember the Change in her personality, she had turned brutal, as if nothing mattered but herself. "It had damaged her brain cells… She didn't know who she was… Or what she did." Rebecca noticed that he had hesitated when he said that last part. '_What she did? What did he mean by that?'_

"Well anyways… My mother and I had left a couple of minutes before I had to pick you up. I couldn't call you because my phone battery had died… Jack was with me when it happened though, I had told him to tell you as soon as he could." He looked at her for a second before he looked at the window of the dinner "I'm guessing he didn't tell you since that slap you gave me in the parking lot was almost going to dislocate my jaw."

"Umm… Yeah sorry about that" 'even though he deserved it' Rebecca though to herself trying to hold back a little laughter at the reminder. "Just out of curiosity but what did you mean when you said that your grandmother didn't know what she did?"

"She… She killed my grandfather" Leon had Lowered his voice to about a whisper when he said it… Rebecca was just starting to notice how hard it was for him to tell her this. 'He must have went through a lot'

"Yeah… Anyways let me move on" Rebecca could tell he was trying to change the subject and she really didn't mind as this was turning out a little sad for him

"Well not soon after the doctors told us that it was best if she was sent to mental hospital as they couldn't help her, it was sad really she had a mad fever and was losing control of what she did, everyday it was getting worse… Until one day she escaped from the hospital. The police reports had said she had been seen close to a town not that far away… Racoon City" Leon looked away deep in though at his memory… 'Why did it have to be her? She had a nice life with my gramps… I still wonder how it happened'

"Leon, are you sure you want to continue? You can tell me another day if you want?" she asked him with concern in her voice. She was starting to think that asking him what had happened wasn't such a good idea after all.

"No… I might as well tell you, there isn't much left after that." Leon said, taking a sip of his coffee "Well the police never had found her from that day, my mother and I decided to stay at my grandparent's house… We only intended to stay about a week or so, however we ended up staying a year there. I graduated from a school in New York. Joined the police academy, then a week after graduating from the academy I was assigned to Racoon city." He stopped to catch his breath and sipped some of his coffee, surprised it was still pretty hot after about 10-15 minutes of talking. " Then I'm pretty sure you know what happened from there?"

"Yeah the viral spill in Racoon" she said in a low voice while nodding "But you could have still called…" She said in a little heart broken voice

"Really… by the time my grandmother escaped I really couldn't remember much about the events back in hometown. Sorry Becca" Leon replied in a apologetic tone

Cindy was walking to Leon and Rebecca with their food " Here you go" She said placing the plates in front of them. "If you need anything else let me know, m'kay?" she had started walking to back to the other people that had were waiting on her… Or the food 'I wonder if it really is him?' She though to herself 'whatever, ill just ask him later'

Leon had spent no time on starting to eat, it was 11:30am and he hadn't eaten yet, 'Can't work on an empty stomach eh?' Then something hit him… 'Did Rebecca get her I.D. card from the president?' "Hey Rebecca?" He looked over to see that he wasn't the only one digging in…Literally

"Hmm?" was all that she could make out since her mouth was full of toast, her checks were popping out, and since she couldn't swallow all her food without Chocking she would to wait a minute to be able to talk.

Leon couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this 'she still acts so much like a kid' He though to himself " Hey did you get you I.D. card from the President before you left?"

Rebecca remembered that she never got it from him… ' Crap, good thing Leon reminded me or I would have been locked out… We better go as soon as where done' she though "Actually he didn't, Think you can go with me to get it when where finished?"

"Sure I guess, I AM supposed to help you move in and stuff"

In the meantime Cindy was walking to Leon and Rebecca holding their receipt, "Here's the receipt, Thank you for choosing Jack's Diner" She said in her usual friendly voice 'It's now or never Cindy, now hurry up and ask him' She sighed, If it wasn't him then she would look like an idiot "Umm excuse me, did you by any chance go to Southern New York High?" She was surprised to see him raise his eyebrows at the question

"Actually I did… How did you know?" He was shocked that she knew what school he went to.

'Leon was his name right? What was his last name… Come on Cindy you can remember' Oh right it was Kennedy or something "Leon Kennedy right? The Guy who graduated at the top of his class?" She couldn't help but smirk a little at Leon's blank impression.

"Umm… Yeah, how did you know?" Leon asked still a bit surprised.

"Don't tell me you already forgot me? We where in the same school club remember? The Coed sports?" 'Maybe that will ring a bell' she though

Rebecca was just staring, she was a little annoyed and getting impatient at her being there talking with Leon… 'Wait… Why am I feeling like this… Oh God No! Not again..' was she having another crush on Leon? Is that why she felt a little jealous of the waitress being there? Rebecca could put her finger on it, 'Well maybe I should tell Leon that we should head back, hopefully the president is still at his office'

"Leon, you think we can go to back so I can get the I.D.?" She asked him, sounding a little _Too_ sweet.

"Huh? Oh right, Yeah I guess if you want" he told her, a second later turning to Cindy, "Hey Cindy can I get your number? Maybe we can talk later?" He couldn't help but see a smile form from Cindy's lips, Then a moment later he could see Rebecca giving death glares to him and Cindy '_Umm…Shit?_'

Cindy was quick about giving him her number, apparently when Leon wasn't looking she had kissed the back of it leaving a lip stick kiss on it. "Call me when you get a chance, id like to see how you've been doing all this time" and with that Cindy headed back to work.

"Umm… Ready to go?" Leon asked Rebecca a little nervous

"Yeah, we better get going, here's the receipt. Meet you in the car" Rebecca said handing him the receipt and walking off before Leon could reply 'Well it wasn't as bad as I though, or maybe she's got it ready for later?' Leon sighted and went to the register to pay, 'Life's a bitch' Leon couldn't help but chuckle at his saying pulling out his wallet.

A/N: Wow sorry guys lol, I Didn't even remember I was writing this story… funny eh? Sorry I couldn't make it more intresting but I wrote this in 3 hours and its 12am right now ., Well just review on how I did and stuff, I think I can pull off another chapter by next week if I can remember which way I was planning on this story. And Yeah im going to add more characters later, Who? Youll just have to find out wont yah?

Till next time, Peace out


	6. New Assignment

Ch 6: "Assignment Time"

The Ex-Agent was lying down on an old ruined couch spinning his knife around. He had recently called the president to send Leon and that "Chambers" to France '_Oh yes... Leon will pay for what he did to me in that island_.' The ex-agent sat up on the couch, massaging his scarred up face at the same moment. '_Now all I need to know is when they will show up… I doubt the president will risk his daughter's life… But then again he did during the plagas incident_.' Tired as he was he couldn't get much sleep because of the screams outside. '_I wonder when she will get back it's been nearly 2 hours…_'

Then he head someone unlock the steel door that lead to his "Apartment" "About time! What where you doing?" he asked really curios "That's none of your business… Don't you trust me?" she said fixing a piece of her black hair at the same time "Not much since the island incident" "I told you I needed him to live to be able to kill Saddler" The ex-agent looked away a little pissed, "I could have killed him myself when I had the sample…" The woman turned toward the door, the red dress she was wearing moving like a strong wind hitting silk that was being hung on a line. "Well they'll be here soon, we better start preparing" She said while throwing the ex-agent his red Boy Scout looking cap at him.

"A little eager to see him again huh?" The ex-agent put on his cap, fixing his knee pads shortly after "No matter, let's get going" He said getting his favorite knife '_Soon you will pay my friend…Soon_' and with that he walked out the door behind the woman.

Back with Leon

Leon was walking to the car putting his change in his wallet, seeing Rebecca waiting for him already on the passenger's seat. Leon looked at his watch '_Jesus! Its only 11:30am? Well whatever… It gives me more time to help Rebecca' _Leon finally reached the car only to come to a impatient Rebecca "What took you so long! Did u stay and chat with the waitress?" Leon was a little taken back by her sudden outburst "I was only gone for 5 minutes…" He replied defensively "Besides you're the one who wanted to come to the car" Rebecca was quiet after he said that knowing it was true and wrong to accuse him for a silly reason like that. "Okay can we just get going now?" she was really not in the mood to argue. "Yeah, let's go" she said still looking the opposite direction of where Leon was '_Oh my god, what did I do to deserve this'_

15 minutes later, reaching the white house

Neither Rebecca nor Leon had said a single world after their small Argument outside of Jack's Diner. Rebecca still looking away from Leon, she got out of the car hastily while Leon got out coolly and posing sticking his chest out as if he was Lassie when he was out of the car. Rebecca knew this was to cheer her up and it worked because to her it would have been hilarious if he had a '100 American' Sign on him. "Let's go Lassie, time to see the president" said Rebecca letting out a small laugh. Leon decided to play along and replied with a "Woof!" making Rebecca Laugh even more. "No one can stay mad at you can they?" she asked "No way! I'm just that lovable!" Leon replied boldly brushing his hair back and showing a grin at the same time. For the first time in a long time Leon was able to see Rebecca's clear honey eyes, he felt so relaxed when he was starting at them, so carefree as if nothing mattered to him. "Leon can we get going?" She said breaking the silence and eye contact between them, "oh yeah sorry"

Leon and Rebecca where walking next to each other for the rest of the way, Leon stopped right before the Presidents room looking at his secretary "Hey Hunnigan! Is the president available?" "Yeah go right in ill let him know your going in" She replied turning her seat around to face her COM. "Ok, lets go" Leon said marching off, Rebecca right behind him. Leon opened the door to the president's room "Mr. President, Rebecca never received her security key." "Ahh… Mr. Kennedy, It seems like there has been a change of plans." The president replied coldly "What do you mean by that sir?" Rebecca blurted out "It means you have your first assignment Miss Chambers, now let me finish please?" sending a solid but not threatening glare. Rebecca just settled back next to Leon regaining her composure, '_He's acting so different from this morning… I wonder what happened, maybe a mood-swing?' _

"No Matter, Kennedy and Chambers, You are to be sent to France by 1500 hours Meet behind the white house, near the helipad, I suggest you stock up on ammunition, and do any necessary preparations. As for now, that's all I can tell you, Ill see you then"

Leon just stared at the president, giving off a what the hell? Sort of look. '_Well I guess he has his reasons… As long as Ashley isn't going I think I'm good' _Leon remembered that at the plagas incident he had Ashley to look out for so he was held back from doing anything dangerous. _'But this time I have Rebecca…Well at least she can use a gun.' _

"Kennedy! What are you still doing standing there! Get out of here and get prepared!" The president yelled at him, not bothering to mention Rebecca as she was speeding for the door. Leon didn't want to get in any more trouble so he too went to the door to exit the room "Sheees take a chill pill old man" Leon said under his breath reaching for the door. "What was that Kennedy?" said the president who couldn't make out what Leon said "Nothing at all sir, ill see you at the helipad later" and with that he was out of the room

Leon saw that Rebecca was waiting for him near Hunnigan's desk, she looked a little worried but Leon didn't mind _'It's probably because she got her first assignment on her first day' _"Hey Rebecca, are you okay?" he asked her walking towards her in a carefree way "Yeah I was just wondering why he changed so much from this morning." "Heh, who knows? Maybe he has problems with his wife, either way we better get going, we only have 3 hours to prepare for this"

Leon was about ready to leave to his room to start preparing but remembered that Rebecca didn't know much about where everything was "Hey Rebecca, follow me, well go to the armory after we make a quick stop at my room, I need to pick some stuff up" "Okay but don't try anything funny mister!" She replied in a playful punishing tone "Great let's move, my rooms not too far from here" so with that Leon took the lead and headed into a hall, Rebecca following closely "Leon, what things do they have at the armory?" Leon took a left when they reached a T-ed end "Well mostly basic stuff, 9mm's, Berettas are pretty popular here, there's some shotguns, about 3 sniper rifles, machine guns, and I think there was 2 grenade launchers… But you need to be high class to get those, there are also Kevlar vests there, not the best but they save lives." Leon stopped in front of his room, he pulled out his wallet and took out a keycard, he slid the card through the reader, then a light click could be heard when the red dot on the reader turned green. "Don't scream when your in, you'll wake up the cockroaches" Leon said in a playful tone, however he was being hit on his back by Rebecca no later that he finished saying that "Don't play around like that!"

"Well whatever, give me a second" Leon opened the door and went right in, He went to his bed and then reached under his pillow, pulling out a Desert Eagle .50AE Magnum with a custom 10 inch barrel, it was the gun he used in Racoon, it had been a graduation gift from his father and grandfather who both were in the police force. He walked over to his desk to the right of his bed and pulled out 2 Ammunition boxes, each which held 6 clips each containing 8 rounds "good thing I took these from the gun shop in Racoon" He looked around his room to find a bag which he would be able to take his stuff with. He walked to his closet and found the gym bag he used in Racoon; it was no longer the brown color it was before though, he had spray painted it black so it didn't look so messed up anymore. "I guess that's it" he said to no one in particular then he heard Rebecca yelling something out from outside"

"Are you almost done Leon? I'm getting kind of lonely out here" she said the last part in a childish way as far as Leon could notice "Yeah let me finish putting away some stuff and ill be right there, or you can come in if you want?" "Well since you want me to come in here so badly ill do you the favor, okay pretty boy?" She replied walking in obviously looking around trying to take in everything her eyes saw, his room was very elegant, the furniture was a dark oak wood color and had nice carvings on it; she saw a big 42" plasma screen TV stuck on the wall. Not to far from there she saw a Playstation 2 under the TV with some CD's scattered near it. She walked to where Leon's room was but stopped when she saw one of the most beautiful paintings she had ever seen, It showed a lake with lost of wildlife surrounding it, the sun was setting, turning the sky a purple-orange color there was also a mansion near the back of the picture where a bunch of mountains started to form.

"Like it?" Leon asked her, standing right behind her she jumped up a bit obviously freaked out a little "Don't sneak up on me like that! And yes I do like it, where did you get it?" "The president gave it to me when I came back from a mission in Europe, he said it was a thank you gift" he replied starring at the picture at the same time. "Well come on we better get going to the armory, we only have 2 hours and 30 minutes left before we have to meet the president and get to France" "Right lets go"

Outside Leon's Room

Ashley was eavesdropping on the two inside _'Their going to France! Oh no way I'm going to let HER take Leon for herself, I need to find a way to get into the plane so they don't notice' "Right lets go" _was what she heard Leon say last before her legs started moving _'Oh dam their coming out! Shit, shit, shit where do I go!' _ She had no choice but to run for it back to the T shape hallway but she would probably be spotted on her way. _'Oh well I have nothing to lose!' _And with that she sprinted to get out of there hopefully she would make it unnoticed _'Leon your not getting away from me so easily' _apparently she made it to the intersection and took a right. She was panting like crazy _'I really need to get out more often' _She straitened herself up and headed to her room hoping nobody saw her running as to avoid any unnecessary questioning from the agents around her. _'There has to be a way…' _She kept repeating that to herself to keep her hopes up while walking away into the open lobby of the white house.

Okay soooooooooooooooooo firkin sorry for the long wait of this chapter, I just got very lazy to post it heh… Well its here and it's a pretty long chapter. Also Soz about the time line, it seems I kinda messed it up but just bear with me, just pretend that its about 1 month after the plagas. Anywais yeah like heres a couple of notes

The Desert Eagle is the gun Leon has in the RE : City of the Dead, book by S.D. Perry

The Gym bag was something he found at the gunshop to store all the clips and lose ammo he found

Shadowsquall501… Robert ima quick your booty lol, hurry up and post your story, and try to stick to 1 (we go to school together)

Thanks to all of you who are reading and do me a huge favor and review!

The Manson on the painting is the Spencer Estate…

For those who are wondering, It was never Trent who called, it was that one agent at the beginning but he was using that one device that changes your voice


	7. To France!

**Chapter 7: To France!**

Kevin Ryman walked the streets of France wearily and disgusted at the rotting bodies on the floor. '_They haven't turned yet… How long do I have until they turn?' _He could hear the moans of the undead getting closer to him. Kevin looked back and saw 3 zombies coming at him, staggering and reaching out to him, he knew he could take them but he did not want to waste the ammo of this precious colt, so he started jogging in the opposite direction. '_I come for a vacation after spending most of my time in Miami and now this shit has to happen… again' _He slowed down from his jog to walking again. He couldn't take it anymore "Why does this have to happen to me!" he yelled out loud, he could hear his call echoing through the dark street and figured that it wasn't such a good idea to have yelled.

He could hear piercing noises… Claws of some sort getting closer, Kevin knew that it might be that reptile thing that killed a whole restaurant in less than a minute '_Hunters… that's what the file said they were called'_ Kevin scanned the area and found nothing. Apparently hunters were considered class A for sneaking and stealth especially that new series that had been developed. 'Series X14: _Ability to camouflage when they did not move and its skin was able to release a venomous substance that paralyzed the body' _Kevin knew there was something examining him…Just waiting to jump out and cut him open and... '_Wait, what was that!'_

He was looking near a dumpster… 2 large yellow eyes were looking at him…Studying his every move. Kevin brought up his Colt and aimed it were the Hunter was… Or had been. He looked around near a close area to the dumpster but was surprised when he heard a loud shriek coming from the ally that the dumpster was in. Kevin shot a couple of round into the darkness hoping that they had met their target. But he was disappointed when he heard claws clashing against the cement floor, running at him... Suddenly a 6 foot reptile jumped from the darkness to meet his prey

Back at the White House

Leon could have sworn he heard running foot steps away from outside his door but he didn't want to make a big deal out of something he didn't see so he didn't bring it up to Rebecca's attention. "Hey Rebecca… Look this may seem out of place and all but… I…" He could tell Rebecca had switched her whole attention to him she was actually interested in what he was going to say. "Umm… ehh…Never mind now isn't the time for this" '_Great Job Kennedy, you can take on the living dead, BOW's, crazed villagers, and freak humanoids… But you can't say that to Rebecca, You're a class A wuss' _Leon sighed and started walking to the armory. He couldn't help notice Rebecca looking at him as if he had done something odd.

Leon kept walking trying to ignore Rebecca when he suddenly felt a strong pain in his head, "ahhh!" Was all he could say, he could feel his brain hitting his skull. He dropped to one knee while still holding his head _'What the hell! What's happening?' _Leon could see the hall changing color. The white walls were turning light blue and there was fog appearing. He looked behind him to see if Rebecca was behind him but he could not find a trace of her, "Rebecca! Where are you!" Then he heard something metallic being dragged across the floor, Along with a moan, something he hadn't heard for 2 years… _'It can't be' _Leon could see the 'thing' come into view, it was a zombie, but not a regular one, he had a large iron hook that it carried in its blurry right arm.

Leon got up ignoring his headache and pulled out his desert eagle, without thinking he shot at the zombie's head, However the bullets just passed through as if there was nothing but fog there, _'I have to run, this isn't going to work' _Leon turned around and ran but he tripped as he had spinned to fast. He tried to get up and run but his feet were being held down. _'Why can't I move!' _was all that he could think there was nothing holding him down… Or so he thought, he saw the fog gathering at his feet, somehow holding him.

He saw the zombie only a couple of yards away. _'Oh my god, I'm going to die here' _then he saw the strangest thing, the zombie had disappeared and re appeared almost next to him in less than a split second. Its moan echoing in the hall, He raised his hook reading himself to bring it down on Leon. Leon looked around the hall to see if he could find use but came up empty, the zombie was readying himself to stab him with its large hook, Leon turned away trying to accept the fact that he would die in mere seconds. Then Leon saw the paintings in the hall… They were the same ones from inside the white house but the people that were in the paintings and portraits were looking at_ him_, he could see their eyes moving looking at him. Leon turned to look at the zombie only to see it swing its hook at him, and then everything became a blur to him.

In Leon's Room

_'What happened to him?' _Rebecca was sitting on a chair next to Leon's bed looking for any sign of movement, however there was none, she took a hand towel from his bathroom and wet it, she went back to his room and placed the wet towel on his forehead _'He's so pale, please be alright' _She turned and walked to the window across the room, She looked outside at the courtyard thinking about Leon's condition, it wasn't normal for a persons head to burst out in pain and get knocked out cold. "Ahh…" She turned around to see Leon Sitting up on his bed, his face full of fear; she couldn't tell if he was sweating because it could have been the water from the towel.

"Leon!" she rushed over to his side, sitting on the same chair she was sitting on earlier. "What happened?" he asked her turning himself to face her, She could hear him panting heavily, a worried look on his face "When we were walking down to the armory, you fainted, we were close to your room so I brought you here, while you were unconscious I went to the armory and picked up our gear so we didn't have to be in such a hurry when you woke up." He nodded and turned to look at his watch. "Oh shit, its 2:55, were supposed to meet the president in 5 minutes!" Rebecca had totally forgotten about the mission and sprang out of her seat, dashing to the living room gathering their equipment "Leon hurry up we can't be late!" she yelled from the other room. Leon got up and started walking to the door _'It felt so real… Just like in that mansion 2 years ago…'_

White House Heliport

"Jesus! Their late!" The president was walking around the heliport looking at the door the see when the agents would arrive. The president starred at his watch it was 3:12pm, He really lost patience with Kennedy this time _'Oh he will head about this, If he comes back…' _ He turned to look at the private jet that was to take Kennedy and Chambers to France, when he heard a door crashing open "Sir! Were here" Leon spoke fast and out of breath "and only 15 minutes late Kennedy" the president replied rather annoyed "What? It's only 3:02" Said Leon examining the time on his watch "No you idiot, you have the wrong time"

Rebecca was rather annoyed and decided to get to business "Well, were here so what do you want us to do?" The president looked away from Leon and turned to Rebecca "Well we placed the standard equipment that you will most likely need into the jet awhile ago, well anyway we got a distress call coming from France a while back, and the signal wasn't clear so we could not understand them very well, there was a lot of screaming in the back though, we cannot risk sending large forces until we know what were up against and we need you to get information about what is going on as we haven't had contact with France in some time."

Leon was listening to everything he said _'Screaming? Unclear signal… This sounds all too familiar' _"Where do we look first? And how do we contact you?" "We received the call from the Government of France so I would suggest starting there; also you should be able to get connection from inside the Government building, We do not know were in the building but you should look around." Leon looked a little annoyed. _'Great now we have to look around in a mansion for a communication room which probably needs a key and… Dam this sucks'_

"Is that all you know?" the president nodded "Well come on Rebecca we don't have time to waste" Leon started walking towards the stairs that led into the jet. Rebecca nodded and followed close behind. Once they walked in the hatch closed itself and they were gone in seconds "May god be with you my friends" the president turned around and headed towards the door, closing it shut behind him.

Inside the Jet

Leon sat on one of the seats next to the window, it was a habit of his, Staring out the window looking at everything that moved, it relaxed him somehow. "Hey Rebecca you want something to drink? I'm going to get a soda" She just nodded a yes to him. "Leon put it on my chair alright? Ill be right back" She got up and started to the bathroom. Rebecca opened the door and was scared shitless when a girl with blonde hair came crashing towards her, pinning Rebecca on the floor "Ahh! Get off me!" She turned the direction Leon had gone and saw him running at her. "Ashley! What are you doing here?" Leon looked pissed… or rather annoyed "Umm I came to see you off but I had to come to the bathroom and the jet ended up leaving… hehe… what a coincidence huh?"

"Oh brother" Leon said annoyed walking over to the pilot to see if he could turn back. However when he reached the control area he saw that there was no one there… It was on Auto-pilot. "Oh shit… Now we are officially screwed"

………………………………………………………………………..

Hey guys its been a while huh (4 months is considered a while lol) Well its summer, I got summer school, its hot, its boring, and im bored of playing online games so I decided to write another chapter ,

As for the usual

A/N:

The hook man was originally a monster from RE 3.5 which was sadly never released, he Chased Leon and in this story I am making it that he actually did go through the events of 3.5 ( for those who don't know, RE 3.5 was the original RE 4 but was cancelled, it was the game were Leon had gotten infected with the Progenitor virus)

Well Hopefully ill update again pretty soon


End file.
